New Feelings
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen develops the jealousy trait while visiting Joanne at work. MoJo Oneshot.


**I Don't Own Rent**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New Feelings

It was a Monday afternoon as Maureen bounced out of the elevator and went in the direction of Joanne's office. A smile grew on the diva's face as she heard her girlfriend's voice from around the corner, the grin getting wider when she rounded the corner and found Joanne talking to one of her coworkers.

Joanne spotted Maureen, and held up her finger, telling Maureen she would be with her in a second. Maureen nodded in response and waited.

A few seconds later, Joanne walked over to Maureen, and greeted her with a hug and a kiss. "Hey honeybear, are you ready for lunch?"

Maureen nodded and held up a bag. "Yep, I made us one!" she said proudly, her fingers crawling up the lawyer's bicep. "I thought maybe we could eat in your office, and then have a little fun afterwards…on the desk."

Joanne bit her bottom lip, her body trembling under Maureen's touch. "Sounds fun."

"Lets go, we only have an hour." Maureen said as she took her girlfriend's hand and led her to her office.

Before they could enter the office, a voice from behind stopped them.

"Ms. Jefferson?"

Joanne turned around, her eyes landing on her secretary. "Yes Stacy."

Maureen turned around with Joanne, her eyes drinking in the new secretary. She was tall, brunette and beautiful; Long legs, flowing hair, big boobs, young, and the perfect smile.

"I know its lunch, but I found that file for you." Stacy said handing her a small folder.

"Thank you." Joanne kindly smiled. "I've been looking for this everywhere."

"No problem." Stacy winked.

"Who's this?" Maureen cut in.

"Oh sorry." Joanne said with a smile. "Maureen this is Stacy my new secretary I've been telling you about and Stacy this is Maureen, who I've been tell you about."

Maureen put out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Stacy eyed the hand and took it in hers. "Nice to meet you too."

Stacy's attention quickly went back to Joanne's, a bright smile hitting her face. "I'm off to lunch now; if you need me for anything you have my cell number."

Before the secretary left, she reached out and lightly touched Joanne's earrings, her body leaning dangerously close to her, causing Maureen to glare. "Nice earrings Joanne, where did you get them?"

"I bought them for her." Maureen jumped in, wrapping a protective arm around Joanne's waist.

"Great taste." Stacy said her eyes never leaving the lawyer's ears. "Well anyway, I'm out see you after lunch Joanne."

"Bye Stacy." Joanne said, her attention never leaving the swaying hips until they turned the corner. "Okay ready for lunch?" Joanne asked, finally able to turn around.

Maureen took in a deep breath, she wasn't going to get angry over this, Stacy was just being friendly, and she even complimented the earrings she bought Joanne. So there was nothing to be jealous about, besides Maureen Johnson never got jealous, that was always Joanne's job.

"Yes I'm ready." Maureen said, and followed Joanne into her office, shutting the door behind them.

"So what did you make us?" Joanne asked, as she took a seat behind her desk, allowing Maureen to sit on her lap as she dug through the bag with curiosity.

"Sandwiches and stuff." Maureen answered as her hand ran through Joanne's hair. "Um Pookie? Whatever happened to your other secretary…I think her name was Ruth?"

"I had to let her go." Joanne said while she set everything on the desk. "She was eighty, and was losing her mind."

"I liked her." Maureen stated.

"Me too." Joanne said. "But she was too old. Now I have Stacy, and she is great, the best secretary I ever had." Joanne smiled up towards Maureen. "She's nice eh?"

Maureen shrugged as she reached out and grabbed some food. "She's no goddess."

"I didn't say she was, I just said she was good at what she does an-"

"Okay, you don't have to defend her." Maureen said with a little bit of anger.

"Whoa, Maureen…calm down. Let's not somehow turn this into a fight."

"I'm not." Maureen bitterly said while she climbed off of Joanne, and sat in her own chair.

"Maureen…" Joanne said with worry. "Did I miss something here, because it seems like you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Maureen said. "Let's just eat so we can fool around." A smile spread on her lips, masking her irritation. "I want to do it on the desk."

Joanne nodded with a smirk, and the two ate the rest of their lunch. An hour later Joanne collapsed on the desk, panting for air. "Okay Maureen…that's enough."

"I don't want to go yet." Maureen pouted as she snaked up Joanne's body, bringing her lips down on Joanne's.

"You have to…" Joanne breathed in between kisses. "Lunch is over, and I have to get back to work."

"Fine…" Maureen huffed, and climbed off of Joanne.

Joanne laid there for a moment, still trying to grab a lungful of air. When she finally stood up and climbed off the desk, Maureen was already dressed, and handing the lawyer her clothes.

Once Joanne was clothed, she took one last breath and sat in her chair. Maureen bent over and kissed her on the lips. Joanne surprisingly deepened it, and pulled Maureen on her lap, her arms firmly wrapping around her waist.

"Want me to stay?" Maureen asked with a smirk and a giggle.

"Yes." Joanne said truthfully. "But you can't, I won't get any work done."

Before they could start up another make out session, there was a knock on the door, causing them to pull away.

"It's open." Joanne called out.

Stacy walked in a few seconds later. "You received a few message during lunch."

Maureen shifted closer to Joanne, as Stacy walked closer and put some notes on the desk; she then grabbed a pen and bent over, her cleavage hanging out everywhere. Maureen's eyebrows knitted together and of course took a glimpse down her shirt; noticing Joanne was doing the same thing.

"I just have to add one more message…" Stacy said and wrote down another number.

"You couldn't do it at your own desk?" Maureen rudely asked catching on to the flirty game Stacy was playing with Joanne, something Maureen knew all about.

"Maureen." Joanne warned. "It's easier than walking back and forth."

Maureen rolled her eyes, and stopped them on Stacy, shooting her a hard glare. Stacy simply ignored the glare, and smiled towards Joanne, handing her the memo's, her finger's purposely running over Joanne's.

"Here you go." Stacy chirped before leaving the office, knowing her ass was being watched by the two women.

Maureen watched as she shut the door, her fierce look shooting towards Joanne. "Fire her!"

"What?" Joanne asked, shock splashing all over her face.

"I don't like her Joanne. I want you to fire her." Maureen said firmly.

"Why don't you like her?" Joanne asked.

Maureen shrugged. "I just don't, there is something about her that bugs me. Why can't you hire an old ugly person? Someone like Ruth, I loved Ruth."

"Maureen I'm not going to fire her just because you don't like her. It's not fair, she is more than qualified for the job, so losing her, is like losing the drummer in a rock in roll band."

"Put Pookie!" Maureen whined, her nag coming to a stop when the door opened up, and Stacy walked in, causing Maureen to pull Joanne into a fierce kiss.

Stacy frowned at the sight and stopped in her tracks, waiting for the kiss to end. When it didn't end as quickly as she hoped, she cleared her throat, causing the two to pull apart.

"Ye…yes Stacy." Joanne squeaked.

"One of your clients is on his way up." She replied.

"Thank you." Joanne said and watched as Stacy shut the door, before turning to Maureen. "What was that about?"

Maureen shrugged. "I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"Maureen? Tell me what's wrong." Joanne said.

"I hate her!" Maureen blurted and jumped off of Joanne. "That bitch is all over you! She's not allowed to do that, you're _my_ girlfriend not hers!"

"Stacy?" Joanne asked with a raised eyebrow. "Stacy who has a boyfriend?"

"It doesn't matter Joanne, she is still all flirty with you! Trust me I know…I do that!" She then watched as Joanne's face fell. "I used to do that when I was with Mark…" she quickly corrected.

Joanne shook her head. "She's not flirting, she's just being friendly."

"Oh come on." Maureen said her arms crossing over her chest. "She checked out your earrings, dragged her soft fingers over your hand, swayed her hips and then she whipped out her breast so you could drool over them! And you looked!"

Joanne smirked, trying her hardest to contain the smile that wanted to come out. She couldn't help it; she was flattered that Stacy was flirting with her, and even more amused that Maureen was jealous.

"Is that why you want me to fire her?" Joanne asked.

"Yes!" Maureen said. "And she isn't that smart either…and I'm pretty sure her boobs are fake, so you can stop looking, and look at mine, and you can also keep your eyes on my ass instead of hers thank you very much."

"Wow did hell freeze over? Maureen Johnson is jealous!"

"I'm not jealous." Maureen huffed. "I just don't like when somebody else flirts with _my_ girlfriend, and I like it when you look at _me_, not other people."

"Sucks doesn't it." Joanne smiled.

"What?"

"Jealously." Joanne said. "How do you think I feel when I watch you interact with other people? You do the same things Stacy does, and it pisses me off."

"Is that what this feeling is?" Maureen asked, as she flopped in a chair. "I never felt like this before…not even when I was dating Mark, and we went to the Cat Scratch and this stripper started making out with him. I just sat back and laughed along with Roger. But if you ever did that, I would beat the shit out of the stripper, and slap you across the face."

"Welcome to the world of jealously." Joanne smirked.

"I don't like it." Maureen said. "Joanne make it stop! Fire Stacy; I'll be pissed at you if you don't."

"I'll see what I can do honeybear." Joanne said, as she stood up and walked over to Maureen, taking a seat on her lap. "But just know I would never cheat or do anything to hurt you, I love you and only you."

"I love you too." Maureen said with a content smile, resting her head on Joanne's shoulder.

"Okay you do have to go now though." Joanne said as her hand softly ran through Maureen's hair. "I have a client waiting."

"Okay." Maureen said.

Joanne walked Maureen out of her office, and when Stacy was looking Maureen pushed Joanne up against the wall and pulled her into a heated kiss, earning a moan from the lawyer, and a gawk from Stacy.

"Okay…" Maureen breathed her lips still inches from Joanne's. "I'll see you when you get home…"

"Mmmhmm…" Joanne muttered out unable to form words.

Maureen turned around winking towards Stacy, before heading for the elevator, swaying her hips back and forth, a grin playing on her lips because she knew Joanne's eyes were glued to her ass. Maureen turned around one last time, blowing a kiss to Joanne, before turning the corner to leave, satisfied because she knew Stacy was no longer a threat.


End file.
